Wolf Creek 2
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU. Sequel to 'Wolf Creek'. Sherman is struggling not only with a bigoted social worker who wants to take him away from his home, but fighting the Lycanthropy that turned his best friend, Hayden into a werewolf. When another werewolf comes to New York and wants Sherman for sinister reasons, Sherman will have to deny or embrace his werewolf destiny. Rated T for teen.
1. Denial

** A/N: Welcome to 'Wolf Creek 2'. Just to let you know, this is a different version of how 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' would have played out after the events of the first 'Wolf Creek' story. If you remembered, at the end of 'Wolf Creek 1', Hayden bit Sherman and Sherman stabbed Hayden in the heart, so Sherman is most likely to have the werewolf virus inside him that was passed from Hayden. This takes place after all that. Enjoy!**

It had been about seven months since Sherman and Mr. Peabody moved back to New York from Wolf Creek Colorado. After Sherman had killed his best friend, Hayden after he was turned into a werewolf, he was grief stricken and told Mr. Peabody he wanted to move back to New York. Mr. Peabody and Julia (Hayden's mother) agreed that it would be hard for him to live in the town where the whole Lycanthropy thing started and destroyed his best friend and ended in his death.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody were living in a large penthouse apartment that was very large and had it's own garden. Sherman was lying down on his bed turned on his left side while looking at a photo of him and Hayden before the whole werewolf thing ever started.

"Sherman" a voice said from behind Sherman's door. The door opened up to show Mr. Peabody with a bottle of pills in his hand and sat down next to Sherman.

"It's very late, you should be sleeping" said Mr. Peabody.

"I can't. I've been busy" said Sherman as he looked at the photo and not looking up to his father.

"You've been thinking about Hayden haven't you?" he asked. Sherman just nodded.

"I miss that poor boy too, but moping all the time isn't going to help. You need to make new friends and move on" Peabody said.

"I failed him. I could have saved him, and I was too late" Sherman said and held the photo to his heart. Peabody then began caressing his son's face.

"Don't say that. I wish we could have saved him too, but things just happen. We can't undo what's already been done, Sherman" Mr. Peabody said. Sherman then looked to his shoulder where Hayden bit him. Ever since he got bit, Sherman has been experiencing werewolf like traces in his body and Mr. Peabody had made pills created from Monkshood, a special kind of plant that can be used to ward off werewolves that is also safe to take when it's in small doses to have Sherman take to hold the transformation process back another twenty four hours.

"Anyways, I brought you a refill on the pills" Peabody said placing a pill bottle at Sherman's feet.

"Take one and go straight to bed. The first day of school is tomorrow" Peabody said before leaving the room. Sherman then uncapped the bottle and took one pill, placed it in his mouth, and swallowed it. He then got changed into his pajamas and lied down in bed with the friendship locket Hayden gave him still around his neck.

"Remember that game we used to play?" asked a familiar voice. Sherman looked into the mirror right next to his bed to see Hayden with his hair all brown, wearing a skin tight black long sleeve sweater with a shark's tooth necklace, black skinny jeans with gray patches on the knees, and bare-feet with some dirt and bruises on the skin. Ever since Sherman killed Hayden, he's been suffering from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and he's been seeing Hayden as an apparition at certain times.

"The one were we jumped into the lake twelve blocks away from the school in just our underwear? We would catch fish with our teeth like we were bears or mountain lions when we were under the water, and brought them home to Mr. Peabody and my parents with the fish in our mouths like dogs. Mr. Peabody would be proud of you, and my parents would puke at the disgusting smell of the fish I caught? That game was fun" Hayden said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I remember that. Mr. Peabody would always fry the fishes I caught for us to have for dinner. But he was never happy with the fact that I never wore swimming trunks when we played that game" Sherman whispered. He got up and looked out the window.

"Those pills aren't the cure. They're just delaying you from becoming what you really are" Hayden's ghost said as he walked up to Sherman and looked out the window with him.

"I'll keep taking them forever if I have to" Sherman said to Hayden while just staring out the window and not at him.

"That's not all you have to worry about. Amber wasn't the only one I bit. There was another" Hayden said. Sherman then looked to the ghostly image of his best friend and spoke.

"What?" asked Sherman. Hayden nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I bit someone else by accident. They're looking for you, they know that you're changing, they won't stop until they get to you" Hayden said. Sherman walked away and went into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. He then looked around to see that Hayden was gone for now.

"Thank God" Sherman said as he went back into his room and got under the covers. He turned around and saw that there was a brown furred werewolf with bright green glowing eyes and is growled at him. Sherman screamed but then heard buzzing.

Sherman jolted awake from his rest to see that it was just a dream and it was morning. Sherman shut his alarm off and put his required school uniform on and his glasses. His uniform was a white button up shirt, a blue vest, and a tie.

"Sherman, don't forget to bring your pills with you" Mr. Peabody called out to remind his son. Sherman picked the bottle up and put it in his pocket. And then he put on the friendship locket Hayden gave him for his birthday and then took the photo of him and Hayden that he was holding yesterday and folded it, and placed it in his back pocket.

"Never forget who the real enemies are" Hayden's ghastly voice whispered to him in his head. Sherman just walked out the door and ignored what the voice in his head told him.

After breakfast and a small pep talk from Peabody, Sherman was now standing at the front of Susan B Anthony Elementary School. Before Sherman got out the side car of the motorcycle Peabody drove to take Sherman to school, he felt Peabody's paw on his shoulder.

"Just be okay and make some friends. Alright?" he asked. Sherman just nodded and smiled weakly.

"Okay" Sherman said. He then walked up to the school and found his classroom. Before walking in he heard the bushes rustling and he looked to the window where it was coming from.

"Told you it would find you" said Hayden's ghost as he saw it's reflection appearing behind him in the reflective surface of the mirror. Sherman then just turned away from the window and walked into his class.

"Attention, class. We have a new student today. His name is Sherman" said the teacher. Sherman sat down at his desk. He noticed at his right, three seats down was a girl with long blonde hair. He saw this girl staring at him when Peabody dropped him off at school.

"Sherman, you have a room of people pretty curious about Sherman. Why don't you tell the class what your best case scenario is?" asked the teacher. Sherman took a deep breath and spoke with a straight face.

"My best case scenario is hair everywhere but my eyeballs. Elongation of my spine until my skin splits. Long, sharp, black nails on the tips of my fingers. Affection for the smell and taste of meat, especially raw meat. And then, excruciating death" said Sherman straight forward. The class had frightened looks on their faces except the blonde girl, an Indian boy with black hair, and a blonde boy in a wheelchair.

"Um, okay then. Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with our lesson for today" the teacher said turning to the board. The Indian boy tapped Sherman on his shoulder and he looked to him.

"I'm Mason, that's Carl" said Mason pointing to Carl. Carl waved at him and smiled.

"I thought everything you said was pretty cool. Wanna sit with us at lunch?" asked Mason.

"Sure" Sherman said. Then he raised his hand to answer a question the teacher asked. He answered the question correctly and was congratulated for getting it right.

Outside the classroom, little did Sherman know that the same large werewolf from his dream was spying on him from behind a large formation of bushes.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 1. we know how miserable Sherman is, he's been taking medication to stop the werewolf transformation from happening, he's been seeing Hayden's ghost, and there's another werewolf stalking him. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Don't mess with Sherman

** A/N: In the last chapter, we saw how much of an emotional wreck Sherman is after Hayden died. He's been taking pills Mr. Peabody made to keep his werewolf form at bay, he's been seeing Hayden as an apparition, and now he knows that there's another person that Hayden bit and it's hunting him down for some reason. Enjoy!**

The students were released for lunch and Sherman was sitting with his new friends, Mason and Carl.

"So, where did you say you moved here from?" asked Carl.

"Wolf Creek Colorado. It's a mountain town" said Sherman as he swallowed some of his tuna sandwich.

"Why did you move away?" asked Mason. Sherman took out the photo of Hayden and him out and stared at it. Sherman sighed and spoke.

"My best friend died in front of me. He was shot by a mugger when we were going to a 'Seven Eleven' for some bottled sodas" Sherman lied as he spoke and just looked into the photo. Sherman knew others would say that werewolves weren't real, so Peabody and Sherman agreed to tell others that Hayden got shot by a lone gunman instead.

"I'm sorry about your friend" said Mason.

Sherman handed Carl the photo and Mason went over to behind Carl to see the photo. The photo was taken at night time and Hayden were standing next to each other. Hayden was wearing a black and dark gray striped skin-tight sweater with a Mockingjay necklace on a chain hanging from his neck, and black skinny jeans. Sherman was wearing a black 'District 12' shirt with some light gray sweat pants. And they were standing in front of a movie theater entrance.

"Is that him?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, we went to see the second 'Hunger Games' movie together that night. Midnight showing. That really was one of my fondest memories I had of him and I together" said Sherman sadly.

"Do you miss him?" asked Carl. Sherman got a sad look and sighed.

"Every day of my life" he said. Carl handed Sherman the photo back and he put it in his pocket. Little did he know that the blonde girl who was spying on him at the beginning of school was spying on him again. The girl's name was Penny Peterson and she wasn't very fond of Sherman since he first arrived to the school.

"Check it, guys" she whispered to one of her friends. She then pranced over to Sherman on her tip toes and spoke.

"Hey, Sherman. What you got? Kibbles or bits?" she joked cruelly.

"No, just carrots, apple juice, and a tuna sandwich" said Sherman without looking to Penny and just ate another carrot.

"So you eat human food" she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Sherman with a look that he didn't show her and look down at the food he was eating instead of his abuser.

"Because you're a dog" said Penny. Sherman began clawing at the table and his nails became sharp and made scratch marks into the wooden table. His werewolf traits that he had gained from Hayden's bite were kicking in again.

"No I'm not" he growled silently. Penny could still hear him though.

"Yes you are" Penny said. Carl then spoke up.

"Actually, it's an adopted relationship" he said. Penny shot Carl a death glare.

"Shut up, Carl" said Penny. Carl just turned away from Penny and looked down to his food.

"Fetch!" Penny said knocking the sandwich out of Sherman's hand and onto the floor. Other students started laughing.

"Oh, the humiliation" Mason piped in. Penny continued taunting Sherman.

"Sherman, go get your food. Make like a good little doggy. Arf Arf!" Penny taunted. Sherman began growling and his eyes began glowing yellow. Sherman pounced on Penny and pinned her to the floor. The other students who were laughing now gasped at what they just saw.

"Would you like me to throw YOU at the floor and tell someone to fetch YOU?" asked Sherman with anger in his voice. Penny gulped with fright and she was shaking a little bit. She didn't respond to Sherman's question and watched as Sherman got off her.

"That's what I thought" he snarled silently to the blonde. Sherman began walking away to pick his sandwich up and saw that the other students were still in shock at what he just did. Penny then got up and saw the folded photo in Sherman's back pocket. She swiped it out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Sherman said as he noticed the photo being taken out his pocket. He kept trying to grab it, but Penny raised it higher for Sherman to try to catch.

"Give it back!" Sherman demanded.

"Admit that you're a dog and I will" said Penny.

"I'm not a dog" Sherman growled.

"Yeah you are" Penny said. Sherman then growled and showed his now sharpened teeth. He then pinned Penny against the wall and other students began gathering around them.

"Sherman! Sherman! Sherman! Sherman! Sherman!" they cheered on for him. Sherman then snatched the photo away from Penny and began yelling at her.

"You do not ever touch this! This is all I have of my friend! You could have ruined it! Would you like it if I went and stole your precious property!?" Sherman demanded. He dug his nails into Penny's arm and opened up some cuts. The girl whimpered as blood drew from where Sherman's nails pierced her soft and fragile skin.

"WOULD YOU!?" Sherman shouted. Penny just shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, letting tears leak from her pale blue eyes. Sherman then tossed Penny aside to another table where she landed on her back upon the surface and looked to Sherman in horror with misty eyes.

"Now leave me alone" Sherman snarled at the blonde girl. He then ran away, leaving for the boy's bathroom. Little did Sherman know that a tall brunette slender woman with pixie cut hair saw the whole thing. And so did a large woman with black hair. They both walked off to find him.

Sherman was now in the boy's room and locked the door. Sherman took the bottle of pills out his pocket and took one. He took a sip from the water that came from the sink faucet to wash the pill down. There was a loud banging at the door, but Sherman ignored it. He then saw Hayden's apparition in the mirror behind him and he was standing two inches behind him and he was staring dead-straight into the mirror.

"Hayden, it's starting again" Sherman said trembling as his teeth, eyes, and nails went back to normal. Hayden looked down to him. The banging continued, but Sherman continued to ignore it.

"So it is" Hayden whispered loudly. The door banging continued and this time there was a loud voice shouting.

"Boy, you open this door right now!" shouted the woman. By the time Sherman looked to the door, Hayden had disappeared and Sherman sighed in annoyance. He unlocked the door to see the bigger dark haired woman who was known as Ms. Grunion standing over him.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked. She then grabbed Sherman's arm tightly.

"You're going to the office, young man" she said dragging him to the office by force.

**A/N: God I hate Ms. Grunion. But little does she know of Sherman's Lycanthropy and he almost phased in front of his entire class. Sorry about the OOC Sherman, but this is what you get when your best friend became a werewolf and you had to kill him even though you didn't want to and having to deal with the fact that you're a werewolf now because they bit you. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. He just Snapped

** A/N: Okay, so Penny drove Sherman over the edge and he actually hurt her with his werewolf nails. And we saw Ms. Grunion for the first time, she is serving as the secondary antagonist in this whole thing. If you wanna know who the first antagonist is, it's the other werewolf Hayden bit and is after Sherman. This is the principal's office scene from MPAS, only I edited it a bit to make it fit the 'Wolf Creek' story. Anyways, enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody walked into the office and was greeted by Principal Purdy and Ms. Grunion.

"May I ask what this is about?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"Sherman got into a fight today" said Ms. Grunion as she handed Peabody a file. The beagle opened the file to see photos of the bleeding claw marks of where Sherman left them on her arm.

"My boy did this?" asked Peabody.

"Yes, and I have the girl's parents here with me" she said pointing to the bottom left corner to reveal Penny's parents, Paul and Patty standing up from their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peterson" said Peabody as he shook Mr. Peterson's hand.

"Peabody" said Mr. Peterson scornfully.

"Sherman doesn't start fights without reason, I can assure you that" said the beagle in defense of his son as he sat back down.

"Well, nonetheless I'm afraid Sherman might be removed from your custody" Ms. Grunion said.

"No he won't be" said a new voice. All eyes were focused on the brunette woman who saw the fight as well.

"And you are?" Paul asked.

"I'm Amanda Ellefritz, I work at the community center for troubled children. I can assure you that Sherman is in no trouble whatsoever" said Amanda as she sat down next to Peabody.

"Oh really? He dug his nails into a girl's arm and made her bleed" Grunion retorted with a smile, trying to make a point against Amanda.

"He had a purpose. I witnessed the whole fight, and afterwords while Sherman was waiting I got a quick interview with him about what happened" said Amanda as she held up a file and placed it on her lap.

"Very well, would you care to explain what happened, miss Ellefritz?" asked Principal Purdy.

"Yes sir. Penny approached Sherman and called him a 'Dog'. She even smacked his sandwich out his hand and told him to 'Fetch'. That's when Sherman pinned her down as a warning to stop" said Amanda. Peabody, and the Petersons were in shock to hear about this.

"Oh my" said Peabody.

"Why would Penny do that?" asked Paul. Amanda shrugged and then continued.

"After Sherman got up to get his food off the floor, Penny grabbed something out of his pocket and tried to make him jump up for it unless he admitted he was a dog" said Amanda. Patty spoke up to ask Amanda a question.

"What was it she took from him?" she asked.

"Sherman let me hold this to show you all what Penny took" Amanda pulled a photo out of the file and handed it to Peabody. He unfolded it to reveal it being the photo of Hayden and Sherman together at the movies.

"She didn't!" Peabody growled with an angry face.

"I'm afraid she did" said Amanda. Mr. Peterson took the photo gently from Peabody and he and his wife got a good look at the image.

"Who is that in the photo with him?" asked Patty. Peabody sighed and then spoke.

"His name was Hayden McClaine, he was Sherman's best friend. And he's also the reason we moved away from Wolf Creek in Colorado" he said. Grunion spoke up.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a stern tone. She clearly didn't like Peabody, or the idea of a dog raising a child in general. That was why she was trying to hard to find a way to get Sherman out of his custody.

"Hayden and Sherman were getting drinks at a Seven Eleven about three blocks away from their school, then a man came in and held a gun up to the cashier. Hayden tried to make a run for the door, but that's when the man recognized it and shot Hayden in the head" said Peabody.

"Oh my, how awful" said Patty.

"Sherman fell into depression after that. Hayden's mother and I agreed that it would take a longer time for Sherman to recover if he was in the town his best friend was murdered in. So, over the summer we moved back to New York so Sherman could have a chance at forgetting what happened and move on with his life" Peabody explained. He then held the photo up to Purdy, Grunion, Amanda, and the Petersons.

"This photo is something that Sherman has been always carrying around with him his whole life. He has a collection of them, but to Sherman, ever since the shooting, every one of them is special to him" Peabody said tucking the photo away behind him.

"This doesn't change the fact that you haven't raised your child well enough" Grunion piped in.

"Yes it does. Penny provoked him, Sherman just... snapped. No one is to blame for this but Penny and her arrogant actions. Peabody's parenting has nothing to do with this" said Amanda as she stood up to Grunion. Peabody was actually surprised at how this woman was defending him and his rights to keep Sherman as his son. Amanda turned back to Peabody.

"Has Sherman been taking anything since the incident, like anti-depressants?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't think they're working. He's not getting any better, he thinks about Hayden almost every day of his life" Peabody said, referring to the Monkshood pills as anti-depressant medicines. Amanda then looked over to Purdy and Grunion.

"There's no need to bring Child Protective Services into this. Sherman was provoked by someone who had the audacity to use treasured property and family matters to bully him" Amanda said. Purdy was already convinced after hearing Amanda and Peabody's story about Hayden's death.

"Very well, Mr. Peabody, your son is free to go" said Purdy.

"Thank you, sir" said Peabody. He then turned to Paul and Patty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, your daughter will have detention tomorrow, we can't tolerate bullying in this school" Paul nodded. Grunion then left the room and saw Peabody comforting Sherman by rubbing his shoulder and that Sherman was holding the photo in his hands.

"Mr. Peabody, a word?" asked Grunion. Peabody walked over around the corner and then Grunion spoke.

"You will mess up someday, and I'll be there to take that little brat away from you" she threatened. Peabody growled and spoke.

"Leave my son alone. He's going through enough grief right now and I don't need you being thrown into the picture" he said walking away from her.

"Come along, Sherman. We're going home" he said. Peabody then guided Sherman back to the motorcycle and they drove off to their penthouse together.

**A/N: So, we have someone kindhearted enough to listen to Sherman's side of the story, which was Amanda. And Grunion is determined to get Sherman away from Peabody no matter what. Little does she know that Sherman could easily kill her because he's a werewolf. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Dinner Plans

** A/N: This is where we left off after Amanda saved Sherman from being taken by Ms. Grunion. And Penny got in trouble for bullying and using someone else's tragedy as a bullying tool. Now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

Sherman and Peabody went up to the penthouse and Sherman threw his bag onto the couch.

"The pills wore off early again, didn't they?" asked Peabody. Sherman looked to his father.

"You knew?" asked Sherman.

"Those cuts you left in that girl's arm went pretty deep. Normal nails are too dull to do something like that. But it's not your fault, Sherman" said Peabody. Sherman looked out the window and began growling and balling his hands into fists in the process.

"I know that. It was her fault, she shouldn't have been using Hayden's memory against me" said Sherman as he walked closer towards the window and stared down at the traffic of the city.

"Indeed, it was very despicable for her to do that" Peabody said. Sherman didn't say a word and looked over to the central park area from the window. He was sensing the presence of another werewolf, the one Hayden warned him about no doubt.

"Sherman, are you listening?" Peabody asked trying to get his attention. Sherman snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the beagle.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw something" Sherman said putting his hand under his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"It's alright. But I want to let you know that the amount of pills you should take should be increased to at least two" said Peabody. Sherman nodded and said nothing. The phone began ringing and Peabody spoke to his son softly.

"I'll answer that. Why don't you go take a bath and get changed into your pajamas and I'll make us dinner" Peabody said.

"Alright" Sherman said as he left the room and Peabody answered the phone.

"Peabody speaking" answered the white beagle.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody. It's Patty Peterson. I'm just calling to say that we are terribly sorry for what our daughter did to Sherman. We want to make it up to the both of you. How about this Friday night you two come over for dinner?" Patty offered on the other line.

"I believe that would be acceptable. What time?" Peabody asked.

"At five thirty. The kids get out of school at two thirty so they'll have plenty of time to get ready" said Patty. Peabody then took a deep breath and went over to his calendar and marked down the date.

"We'll be there. Have a nice night, Mrs. Peterson" said Peabody.

"You too, goodbye" she said before the line went silent and Peabody put the phone back on the charger.

Meanwhile, Sherman was in the bathtub and his hair was wet. He stared into the bubbly water and held his knees against his chest.

"What you did back there was pretty reckless" a voice said. Sherman looked next to him to see Hayden against the wall and outside the bathtub.

"She got what was coming to her" Sherman said as he turned away from Hayden and to his knees that were up to his chin.

"Yeah, but what would have happened if she knew what you really were?" asked Hayden with a smirk. Sherman had to admit that it was a pretty straight forward question.

"Then she'd have to be removed from the picture?" Sherman asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. But she didn't know what you really are, so she's safe. For now" Hayden said turning around and placing his arms on the edge of the tub and laying his chin down on them as he and Sherman talked.

"But what about that Grunion lady?" Sherman asked turning around to face the spirit of his friend.

"We destroy her if she gets too involved in your lives. She's a threat to us, she's a threat to your family, she's a threat to Peabody, and she's a threat to your secret" Hayden explained to him. Sherman shook his head and looked back to Hayden.

"And the other werewolf?" Sherman asked.

"It won't stop hunting you down until you give it what it wants" Hayden said with a small sinister smile on his face.

"And what does it want?" Sherman asked again.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself" said Hayden. The door knocked and a voice came from the other end.

"Sherman, it's me. May I come in?" asked Peabody gently. Sherman shook his head and saw that Hayden's ghost had left the room.

"C-come in" Sherman acknowledged the beagle's question. Peabody opened the door and knelt down on his knees in front of Sherman.

"I have something to tell you" Peabody said as he picked a rubber duck of the floor and placed it in the tub.

"So do I" Sherman said.

"I'll go first. On Friday night, we'll be having dinner with the Petersons" Sherman's eyes widened when he heard that, he would be entering enemy territory and it would be the girl who bullied him he'd be having dinner with. Sherman just placed a hand on the scar where Hayden bit him and spoke.

"Why? You heard what Amanda said, you heard what their daughter did to me" said Sherman as he gripped his bit shoulder lightly.

"They called and said they feel bad for what Penny did, and I'm giving them a chance to reconcile with us. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, Sherman" Peabody said placing a paw on the hand on Sherman's shoulder and gently placed it back in the water.

"Okay" Sherman muttered. Peabody smiled.

"Now what was it you were gonna tell me?" asked Peabody. Sherman took a deep breath and spoke.

"There's another werewolf out there. It's been stalking me. I've been feeling it's presence at school, at home, whenever we're out I sense it's near" said Sherman. His wolf instincts that Hayden gave him allowed him to sense if other werewolves were nearby. Peabody was beginning to get worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the beagle.

"Given the fact that you were trying to make me forget the whole werewolf thing that happened in Colorado all those months ago and that I got bullied today I didn't think it was important" Sherman said picking the rubber duck out of the water and staring into it's painted eyes.

"I know it's been stressful for you, and now this other wolf stalking you has been adding to your stress, but we'll make it through like always" Peabody said with a reassuring smile which Sherman returned.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, we'll be having fried chicken tonight" Peabody said before leaving Sherman alone in the tub to think about all that Hayden had talked to him about.

**A/N: Alright, so in this AU, the Petersons invite Peabody and Sherman over, and Sherman is still fighting to not become what turned Hayden into a monster. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Now You Know

** A/N: So, here we are. Dinner at the Peterson residence, or if you would rather call it 'Dinner on Enemy Territory'. Also, Sherman came clean to Peabody about the other werewolf who was hunting him down. Enjoy!**

The motorcycle stopped at the two story construction home of the Peterson family and Sherman walked behind Peabody.

"Did you take your pills?" Peabody asked.

"Yeah, right before we left" Sherman responded.

"Good. I know you weren't the one who wanted to do this, but at least TRY to get along with Penny" said Peabody. Sherman then remember what Hayden told him.

"Remember who the real enemies are" Hayden's voice echoed in his head.

"I'll try" Sherman said.

"Good boy" Peabody said before ringing the doorbell. Who else to answer the door other then Paul, Patty, and Penny. Penny's eyes widened in fear and shock. Sherman gave Penny a death glare and growled. He knew he was letting a little hint of his Lycanthropy out, but he didn't really care, because they didn't know of the existence of werewolves anyways.

"Mr. Peabody, how nice of you to join us" Patty said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Peterson" Peabody said as he walked inside and Sherman behind him. When Sherman passed Penny, he turned his head to her but then turned his head back to where he was walking. A familiar face came out of the living room.

"Oh, Ms. Ellefritz. What a pleasant surprise" Peabody said in delight. He thought it was Grunion for a while, but as it turns out, it was the one woman who was kind enough to stop Grunion from taking Sherman from him.

"Actually, I'm here because I wanted to discuss something with you, and the Petersons, and I want Sherman to be included in this as well. But it was wait until dinner" Amanda said.

"Sounds good to us" Paul said. Patty then turned to her daughter.

"Penny, why don't you take Sherman up to your room and play with him until dinner is ready?" asked Patty. Penny sighed and spoke.

"Yes, mother" she said. Sherman then followed her to the second floor where her bedroom was. Sherman then looked around to see nothing but boy band posters and bean bag chairs. Sherman collapsed onto one of the chairs and sat down.

"So, uh..." Penny tried to say something, but Sherman cut her off.

"Unless you want an repeat of the mess that happened yesterday, you will not speak to me" Sherman said. Penny was shocked at what she was hearing.

'This boy is a total psycho!' she thought to herself.

"Look, I'm trying to say I'm sorry for taking your photo of your friend. I didn't know he was shot by a mugger and that..." Sherman gut her off again. He stood up and spoke.

"He didn't die by a mugger, it wall all a cover up, first of all. Second, I killed him because he was out of control because he was a werewolf!" he shouted. Sherman's eyes widened and placed a hand on his mouth.

"Werewolves? Really?" asked Penny.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, but it's true. Werewolves do exist" Sherman said pulling down the neck collar of his shirt to reveal where Hayden had bitten him.

"Ouch" she said observing the bite that had some black veins surrounding the bite scar.

"Ya think?" Sherman said as he put his shirt back up over his shoulder. Sherman then looked behind him when he began getting a funny feeling. He walked over to the window to see a view of the backyard and there were multiple bushes rustling.

"Do you feel that? It's found you again" Hayden's voice said to him in his head.

"What are you looking at?" asked Penny.

"I have to leave" Sherman said trying to get out of Penny's room but she grabbed his hand and spoke.

"You just got here. Why are you so desperate to leave NOW?" asked Penny.

"It's found me again" said Sherman in a whisper.

"What's found you again?" Penny asked. Then out of the window came the giant brown furred werewolf with bright green glowing eyes. It landed on the hardwood floor and growled at the two kids.

"RUN!" shouted Sherman. The two of them ran out Penny's room and the wolf roared and began chasing them.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Peabody, Amanda, and the Petersons heard the roar.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"I have no idea" Paul said taking another sip of his coffee from Starbucks. The kids then ran down the winding staircase and in front of them jumped the large wolf.

"Oh no" Peabody muttered.

"WOLF!" Patty screamed like a maniac. The wolf looked behind it to see Peabody, Paul, Patty, and Amanda. It growled and walked slowly towards them.

"Don't make any sudden movements" said Peabody. The wolf then walked up to Peabody and sniffed him. The wolf then snarled and roared in his face.

"Hey!" shouted Sherman. The wolf turned around again to see Sherman holding a fireplace poker that he picked up from the fireplace while the wolf was sniffing Peabody. The wolf then growled and ran over to the auburn boy and knocked him against the wall with it's arm. Sherman was now lying there on the floor, and he was scared.

"Please, don't" Sherman silently begged. Tears leaking from his brown eyes. The wolf towered over Sherman on all fours and lowered itself down to the young boy's body. The wolf snarled a bit but then it began purring.

"What the?" Penny asked herself as she and the others gazed in fright and shock. The wolf began nuzzling Sherman's face with it's muzzle, and it lowered it's body down on top of Sherman's where it began rubbing it's body against Sherman's back. Sherman didn't even notice Peabody getting up off the couch and pulling out Monkshood.

"Hey!" shouted Peabody. The wolf stopped nuzzling and canoodling Sherman and got up to see Peabody holding Monkshood in his paw. The wolf began growling and began walking slowing away and ran out the door, knocking it down in the process. Peabody then ran up to Sherman.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Sherman said. Paul began asking questions.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what happened just now?" asked Paul.

"A werewolf was spooning my son! That's what!" Peabody exclaimed.

"Werewolf? I thought werewolves were mythical" Amanda said.

"I can assure you, Ms. Ellefritz that werewolves are very real" said Peabody.

"Peabody, perhaps you would like to tell us these things in private?" asked Patty.

"I suppose that seems acceptable. The kids don't have to hear this, but the adults I believe deserve to know" Peabody said as he lead the other adults into the living room.

"Now you know what it wants" said Hayden's voice in Sherman's head as Penny lead him back up to her room.

**A/N: There you have it! The first werewolf attack of the whole story. It's clear to Sherman what it wants, but as for the readers, they'll just have to wait and see what it really wants. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Sleepover

** A/N: In the last chapter, a dinner party at the Peterson household turns into a nightmare when the werewolf hunting down Sherman burst into the house and started cuddling with Sherman. What does it want? You'll have to read to see. Enjoy!**

In the kitchen, Amanda, Paul, and Patty listened to Peabody's story.

"Okay, here is what REALLY happened. Back in Colorado, it was Sherman's birthday and he and Hayden went into town to celebrate it at a town bonfire party. On the way home they were attacked by a..." Peabody was about to continue but Paul spoke up.

"A werewolf?" he asked. Peabody nodded and continued.

"Hayden got bit, Sherman didn't. After a while, Hayden began displaying changes in his body, appetite, and behavior. Then, one night, on a full moon, Hayden shifted into his wolf form. Sherman ended up stabbing Hayden in the heart by accident, and Hayden bit Sherman on the shoulder. Sherman was in depression after he killed his own friend when he wanted to save him" Peabody explained. Amanda then spoke up.

"It's okay. We don't blame you for hiding this from us. I mean, who would believe that werewolves would be real after seeing one a few minutes ago?" asked Amanda. Peabody's eyes widened and spoke.

"You don't think that makes me a bad parent?" asked Peabody.

"No, you were trying to help your son, that's something a true father would do for their child. And as for the bullying, Sherman was just defending himself, which is what anyone would do for themselves" Amanda said. Peabody liked her more than Grunion and he knew she would stay by his side and make sure Sherman would never leave no matter what.

"Thank you. Anyways, Hayden's bite came with the virus that made him a wolf. Sherman has been taking special pills that I've been manufacturing from Monkshood to keep the transformation at bay for 24 more hours" Peabody said.

"Well, try telling that to Ms. Grunion. She want to take Sherman away in an upcoming home inspection coming up on Sunday night" said Amanda. Peabody then growled at this.

"That witch. She's not taking away my boy in a million years" said Peabody. Amanda then placed a hand on Peabody's back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he never leaves" she assured him.

Back upstairs, Sherman had taken the Monkshood from Mr. Peabody and mixed it in with some eye-drops. After it was all mixed in, Sherman held the bottle up to his eyes after taking his glasses off.

"I don't see how that's gonna get into your blood" said Penny.

"It's not as good as shooting, but the membrane behind your eye is permeable, like the bottom of your tongue. The problem with your mouth is the saliva, and the saliva kills toxins" said Sherman. Penny then spoke up.

"You like science, huh? I do too" Penny said with a smile trying to make an impression on Sherman. Sherman gave Penny an odd look but then went back to putting the liquid Monkshood in his eyes.

"Sick, I can't watch this" Penny whispered. She looked away and then Sherman put three drops in both his eyes.

After a while, Sherman was lying on his side on a large white blanket and his head on a pillow. Penny was right next to him lying down on her stomach, eating a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. 'Metalocalypse' was playing on the TV. And there were bowls of candy, popcorn, and chips in the middle where they were lying down.

"Ya know, Sherman, I've been thinking. The fact that that werewolf didn't kill you tonight means something" said Penny. Sherman took a deep breath and then spoke up.

"Penny, I know what it means" he said.

"Well, then what does it mean?" she asked.

"It means... it wants to mate with me" Sherman said. Penny then just took another chip out of the bag and spoke.

"Oh" she said. She then took a bite of the chip and and savored it's flavor.

"Don't try too hard to visualize that" Sherman said. He then turned onto his back and let his head rest on the pillow and he looked up at the ceiling. Penny did the same thing.

"Whenever it was a Saturday night, Hayden and I would take turns sleeping at each others houses" Sherman said, bringing up one of his happiest memories of him and Hayden when he was still alive.

"That sounds fun" said Penny as she took some skittles out the bowl and ate some. Sherman giggled a bit and smiled.

"It was. We would play video games, eat lots of pizza, candy, and drank a lot of soda until we passed out, and watch 'South Park' marathons on Comedy Central. And when it was time for us to go to sleep, we shared a bed" Sherman said.

"Sounds like you and Hayden were inseparable" said Penny.

"We were, without the one, there couldn't be the other. Until the whole werewolf thing started" said Sherman.

"How did you kill him?" Penny asked. Sherman didn't like talking about this, but he knew Penny expected an answer.

"I lodged a silver knife into his heart by accident when he pounced on me, in return he gave me the bite on my shoulder" Sherman said taking a handfull of chips and stuffed his mouth with them. After a while, Sherman fell asleep, feeling tired of everything that happened today, and Penny fell asleep alongside him.

**A/N: Now Amanda and the Petersons know of the existence of werewolves and what REALLY happened between Sherman and Hayden. Also, now you know what that werewolf wants from Sherman. It's want to mate with him and it's not gonna stop until he gives it pups. Like Sherman said, don't try too hard to visualize that. More to come in the next chapter**


End file.
